


Kissing On The Spider's Web

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серьёзно, какой из Себастиана должен был выйти супергерой? Он, скорее, был фриком, который стрелял паутиной и лип ко всякой херне (в прямом смысле этого слова). Конечно, обострённые зрение, слух и рефлексы — здорово, очень здорово, наверное. Но Себастиану нравилось быть обычным, и он не был готов к таким переменам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                 

Миссис Дюваль неспешно ходит из стороны в сторону, рассказывая о теме любви в пьесе Шекспира «Двенадцатая ночь, или что угодно». 

— Каждый из героев комедии любит по-своему. Герцог Орсино выдумывает свою любовь, потому что он просто нуждается в этом ощущении, быть влюблённым. Поэтому он и находит в своём окружении подходящую кандидатуру, прекрасную дочь графа Оливию… 

Миссис Дюваль прекращает говорить, когда вверх взлетает рука одной из девушек в начале аудитории. Курт узнаёт в ней Эйприл МакСкотт: Эйприл так же как и Курт посещает английскую литературу в качестве дополнительного предмета, и она всегда задаёт элементарные вопросы, на которые мог бы ответить даже пятилетний ребёнок, не говоря уже о первокурснике Нью-Йоркского университета.

— Миссис Дюваль, но как можно говорить, что чувства герцога не были любовью, а всего лишь выдумкой? Ведь если бы не появилась Виола-Цезарио, и если бы герцог был немного более настойчив и открытым в своих чувствах к Оливии, возможно, всё сложилось бы иначе. Возможно, и эти двое были счастливы. И Оливия могла бы полюбить герцога.

Тут же со всех сторон начинаются сыпаться разногласия. Миссис Дюваль, кажется, успевает услышать мнение каждого в этой неразберихе и после натолкнуть каждого на какие-то размышления. И это одна из причин, по которой преподаватель нравится Курту. Это и её безупречный стиль в одежде.

Миссис Дюваль скользит взглядом по аудитории, пока не вздыхает и не складывает руки на груди.

— Мистер Смайт, а что скажете вы? — говорит она громче обычного. Потому что тот самый «мистер Смайт» — один из немногих студентов, к которому миссис Дюваль обращается так официально, — сейчас спит на последнем ряду аудитории. 

Курт даже не знает его имени, хотя с этим парнем у него есть ещё один дополнительный предмет — французский, на котором Смайт тоже спит. Курт удивляется, спит ли парень на своих основных предметах, потому что иначе его давно должны были бы выгнать из университета.

В Смайта летит бумажный шарик, который запустил кто-то спереди. Миссис Дюваль недовольно обводит взглядом аудиторию в поисках виновного, но прекращает поиски, когда студенты начинают хихикать.

— О! — восклицает миссис Дюваль. — Вы проснулись, мистер Смайт! Простите, что не успели приготовить кофе к вашему пробуждению, — наигранно вздыхает она. 

В аудитории опять раздаётся тихий смех.

— Если что, я пью без сахара, но со сливками, — отвечает парень и потирает глаза. Голос Смайта звучит немного грубым ото сна, лицо кажется помятым, глаза красные и уставшие. А ещё… у него разбита бровь.

— Мы говорим о «Двенадцатой ночи», — миссис Дюваль возвращается к теме занятия, и продолжает рассказ о том, как Шекспир раскрыл перед публикой ценность и индивидуальность каждого из героев.

Курт бросает ещё один взгляд на Смайта, который сейчас сонно зевает. И сам начинает зевать, прикрывая рот ладонью. Он спал всего около восьми часов за последние трое суток из-за завалов в учёбе и до того, как он стал наблюдать за Смайтом, усталость и сонливость не были такими сильными. Но сейчас веки кажутся такими тяжёлыми, что держать глаза открытыми просто не хватает сил.

Курт вздрагивает от вибрации своего мобильного.

Новое сообщение от Сэма.

«Тебе нужен кофе».

Курт быстро ищет светлую голову своего друга среди студентов, удивляясь тому, когда Эванс успел пробраться в аудиторию. Но Сэм опережает его, вскидывая руку вверх.

— Миссис Дюваль, можно выйти? 

— Сэм, сначала ты опаздываешь на занятия, потом ты вместо того, чтобы слушать меня, занимаешься не понятно чем…

— Это оригами! — обиженно возмущается парень и поднимает над головой небольшой бумажный кораблик, демонстрируя его остальным. — Я назвал его в вашу честь.

Миссис Дюваль лишь усмехается.

— Ладно, можешь выйти.

Сэм тут же взлетает со стула и несётся к выходу — вот у кого полно энергии не смотря на отсутствие сна. 

— Итак, домашним заданием было сочинение на тему понравившейся цитаты из пьесы. Передайте листочки наперёд, — миссис Дюваль начинает спрашивать у некоторых студентов, какую цитату выбрали они.

И когда черёд доходит до Алекса, Курт не может сдержать взволнованного вздоха. Потому что Алекс чертовски очарователен. Потому что у него прекрасные ярко-голубые глаза и невероятно острые скулы, которых так и хочется коснуться. И какой у него голос!

— Было тяжело выбрать что-то одно… — начинает Алекс, а Курт просто не может оторвать взгляда от парня. — Это потрясающая пьеса и сначала мне хотелось написать о…

— О боже! — восклицает Смайт, которого Курт тут же награждает недовольным взглядом за то, что тот прервал его Алекса. Ну, не совсем его. Но прервал же. — Может, ты просто назовёшь цитату? 

— Может, тебе лучше было продолжать спать, а не делать вид, что ты понимаешь хоть что-то в английской драматургии?

Миссис Дюваль просит их замолчать, но парни продолжают.

— Готов поспорить, что знаю, на какую тему ты написал сочинение! — заявляет Смайт. И, не дожидаясь ответа, говорит: — Что-то ужасно банальное, о чём знает каждый, но что по-прежнему вызывает бурную реакцию у двенадцатилетних девочек, фанаток Бибера. Итак… «Скорей убийство можно спрятать в тень, чем скрыть любовь: она ясна, как день».

Взгляд Алекса мгновенно тускнеет, но он старается не показывать этого. 

— О чём же написал ты?

— Похоже на то, что мне некуда тратить своё время? — спрашивает Смайт. — Конечно же, я его не писал…

— Мистер Смайт, мистер Росс! — звучит голос миссис Дюваль.

— …но если бы и писал, то написал бы о том, что «одни рождаются великими, другие достигают величия, к третьим оно снисходит». Может, тебе хватит извилин, яйцеголовый, самому определить себя к нужной категории? Хотя и в этом я сомневаюсь.

— А вот я не сомневаюсь, что надеру тебе зад…

— О, спасибо, но уж если ты предлагаешь мне секс, то сверху я, мой сахарный!

— Оба вон из аудитории! — повторяет миссис Дюваль.

Смайт охотно собирает свои вещи, набрасывает на голову капюшон толстовки и быстро спускается к выходу из аудитории, где у двери сталкивается с только что вошедшим Сэмом. Курт огорчённо вздыхает, когда Смайт забирает из рук Эванса стаканчик с кофе и скрывается за дверью.

— Алекс, это касается и тебя, — устало напоминает миссис Дюваль, после чего возвращается к теме занятия.

— И что это было? — спрашивает Сэм, присаживаясь рядом с Куртом. 

— Не знаю, — просто пожимает плечами Курт. — Похоже, я лишился своего кофе.

Когда до конца занятия остаётся десять минут, миссис Дюваль говорит:

— Я хотела дать вам совершенно другое задание, но после высокоинтеллектуальной дискуссии мистера Смайта и мистера Росса, я собираюсь разделить вас на пары. Каждая пара должна будет написать небольшую пьесу о том, что такое величие, что делает людей великими и является ли любовь составляющей величия к окончанию семестра. Сегодня распределение, а на следующем занятии я принесу основные требования к заданию. 

Тут же по аудитории разносится недовольный гул.

— Миссис Дюваль? — неожиданно спрашивает Сэм, вскидывая руку вверх. 

— Снова выйти? — спрашивает миссис Дюваль под смешки студентов.

— Нет. Можно, я буду писать в паре со Смайтом? 

— Ты с ума сошёл? Я думал, мы будем писать вместе… — тихо шипит Курт.

— Сэм, с чего такое рвение? — интересуется миссис Дюваль.

— Ну, у него толстовка «Янкиз». Я болею за «Янкиз»… почему бы и нет?

Миссис Дюваль вздыхает, но кивает и начинает распределение остальных студентов.

— «Почему бы и нет»? — переспрашивает Курт. — Ты серьёзно, Сэм?

— Ладно, когда я столкнулся со Смайтом, то увидел кое-что, о чём я хотел спросить его.

— И что это? И спросить об этом нельзя было просто так, а, не напрашиваясь к нему в пару? Сэм, он часто пропускает лекции, домашние задания почти никогда не делает и… спит!

Но Сэм увиливает от ответа, потому что миссис Дюваль ставит Курта в пару с Эйприл. И, чёрт, что может быть хуже?


	2. Chapter 2

Это было их небольшой традицией — каждую пятницу после занятий, которые у всей троицы оканчивались в половину шестого, ужинать в новом местечке, каждый раз открывать для себя новую кухню и новую атмосферу небольшого и чаще всего уютного ресторанчика. 

Каждое воскресенье они втроём бродили по улицам незнакомого района Нью-Йорка, иногда попадая в неприятности, и каждый раз эти прогулки оканчивались сотней смешных фотографий и двумя сотнями сумасшедших воспоминаний. 

Каждую среду, когда у Сантаны и Курта было окно, а Сэм просто прогуливал Историю музыкального искусства, они заходили в небольшую кофейню «New Morning» между Бликер Стрит и Вест-Хьюстон Стрит, чтобы захватить с собой кофе. Кофейня была названа в честь одиннадцатого студийного альбома Боба Дилана, так как несколько песен из этого альбома и альбома «Self Portrait» были написаны именно здесь в 1970 году. И сейчас на стене в простой чёрной рамочке гордо висела фотография Девида Бойля — дедушки теперешнего владельца кофейни — и известного музыканта. И в воздухе буквально витали вдохновение, искры магии и аромат кофейных зёрен. 

Если заказ принимала Куинн — очаровательная бариста, от чьей улыбки Сэм был без ума, — то кофе покупал именно Эванс. Он обычно перепутывал напитки друзей и забывал свой собственный, когда девушка улыбалась ему, из-за чего Сантана и Курт хихикали и подливали масло в огонь, подсказывая Сэму неправильный заказ: «Два обезжиренных мокко и латте с любовным эликсиром №7». Тогда они садились за свободный столик и обсуждали всё на свете, пока Сэм не мог отвести взгляда от Куинн, заставляя своих друзей грустно улыбаться из-за безответной любви Эванса.

Когда же это не была смена Куинн, троица брала кофе навынос и гуляла по Вашингтон Сквер или же в округах Гринвич-Виллидж, любуясь архитектурой греческого нео-ренессанса и представляя себя зажиточными жителями Нью-Йорка второй половины XIX века. 

Но гораздо больше Курту нравилось бродить по Десятой и Одиннадцатой Вест Стрит, где возвышались дома, в которых когда-то жили и творили Марк Твен, Теодор Драйзер, написавший здесь свою знаменитую «Американскую трагедию», Оскар Уайльд, приезжавший в Нью-Йорк со своими лекциями. 

Курт любил бродить в южной стороне Вашингтон Сквер, в XIX веке здесь проживал Эдгар По. И когда во время своей прогулки они оказывались около студенческого центра Нью-Йоркского университета, расположенного на углу Вашингтон Сквер и Ла Гуардия Плейс, Курт всегда смотрел на здание с какой-то грустью, потому что для того, чтобы построить студенческий центр, нужно было снести известный Дом гениев, в котором в разное время жили О’Генри, Дос Пассос и Юджин О’Нил. 

Потому что все эти места, они вдохновляли его. И Курт думал о том, что когда-нибудь, может в далёком будущем, но Курт всё же надеялся, что вскоре, он тоже напишет что-то действительно хорошее. Ему было что сказать этому миру.

Но сегодня, к огромному сожалению Курта и несусветной радости Сэма, была смена Куинн и они сидели за столиком у окна, пили кофе и наслаждались тёплыми лучами октябрьского солнца, падающими на ярко-зелёную надпись «New Morning» на витрине. 

— Я просто не знаю, как мы сможем сделать этот проект вместе, — горько проговорил Курт, поглядывая на свой блокнот, в котором он вместе с Эйприл записал основные идеи для пьесы, а если быть точнее, где Эйприл записала свои идеи — отвратительные идеи, должен заметить Курт. — Она как Рейчел, только не еврейка. Думает, что всё знает, трещит без умолку, каждые двадцать минут устраивает драматическую паузу со слезами и угрозами и снова говорит-говорит-говорит. А ещё у неё ужасный вкус в одежде, — Курт резко поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол, разлив немного горячего напитка на поверхность.

— Да, — согласилась Сантана, — ужасный вкус в одежде, это, конечно, отстойно. Но! Давайте вернёмся к тому моменту, где мы обсуждали новую причёску Куинн и как ей идут эти розовые пряди, — предложила девушка, заставив Курта улыбнуться, а Сэма — пожалеть о том, что он сказал это своим друзьям.

Но тут же Эванс немного напрягся, заметив нового посетителя в кофейне. Высокий парень нагло миновал небольшую очередь и остановился возле стойки. Сэм не слышал, что сказал парень Куинн, но та широко улыбнулась ему и стала писать заказ его имя на стаканчике.

— Ого, — присвистнула Сантана. — Он горяч. Смотри, как Куинн краснеет. 

Девушка подмигнула Сэму, на что тот только скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

Курт, до этого обращённый спиной ко входу, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кого же заприметили его друзья.

— Боже, это ведь тот зомби, — простонал он. Взгляд Сантаны был немного удивлённым и столько же заинтригованным, когда Сэм смотрел на друга, словно на королеву драмы — то есть, как обычно.

— Это Смайт, мой партнёр по заданию английской литературы, я о нём упоминал, кажется, — объяснил Сэм. Сантана медленно кивнула, словно обрабатывая информацию. 

— Партнёр только по английской литературе, да? — многозначительно поинтересовалась она.

— Смайт вечно спит, а когда не спит, играет в свой телефон, — заметил Курт. — Наш общий друг, Сан, идиот, если сам предложил им работать в паре. 

— Я ещё не разговаривал с ним, — сказал Сэм, вставая со своего места. Он прошёл к столику, за которым теперь сидел Смайт, и присел рядом. 

Курт слышал только начало разговора: «Мне кажется, перекись выела твои мозги, раз ты перепутал столики, белобрысый». А потом Смайт снова уткнулся в свой телефон. Дальше Сэм сказал парню что-то, что привлекло внимание Смайта, и тот внимательно посмотрел на Эванса. Какое-то время они шептались. При чём Сэм выглядел восхищённо, а Смайт напротив — раздражённо и даже обеспокоенно. Закончилось всё тем, что Смайт подлетел со стула и, повторив, что перекись точно уничтожила мозг Сэма, вышел из кофейни.

— И что это было? — спросил Курт, когда Сэм вернулся за столик.

Эванс выглядел действительно расстроенным. И он так и не рассказал Курту почему. 

Впервые за столько лет их дружбы между Куртом и Сэмом появилась тайна.

 

***

 

А потом всё стало действительно странным.

На следующий понедельник Сэм снова опоздал на пару миссис Дюваль. Но теперь у него в руках было четыре стаканчика кофе. Один он тут же отдал миссис Дюваль, обещая, что больше никогда-никогда не будет опаздывать. Второй стаканчик кофе Сэм передал Курту, когда поднимался вверх. Но он не сел как обычно рядом с другом или рядом с Лили, с которой Сэм обожал обсуждать Гарри Поттера или людей Икс, или ещё что-то.

Сэм сел на последнем ряду рядом со Смайтом — рядом со спящим Смайтом, исправил себя Курт, — и, толкнув парня легонько в плечо и разбудив его, предложил кофе. Видимо, Смайту действительно был нужен кофеин, потому что парень не прогнал Сэма.

Курт ещё какое-то время бросал быстрые взгляды в сторону друга и парня-зомби, пока лекция миссис Дюваль не стала слишком интересной, и Курт только и успевал записывать конспект.

Когда во вторник Курт предложил Сэму пойти в кино, на премьеру фильма, которого Эванс ждал почти полгода, неожиданно Сэм стал слишком занят проектом по английской литературе. 

В среду Курт, Сантана и Сэм снова столкнулись со Смайтом в «New Morning». И почти тут же Эванс сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с Себастианом.

— У парня-зомби появилось имя, — заметила Сантана. Курт лишь пожал плечами, сделав вид, что его не задел факт, что его друг снова променял Курта — и Сантану, конечно же, — на вечно сонного Себастиана Смайта. 

Потому что Курт слишком привык проводить почти всё свободное время с Сэмом. Но видимо, Сэм этого не замечал.

В понедельник Сэм снова пришёл с четырьмя стаканчиками кофе. И снова уселся рядом со Смайтом. Всю пару они о чём-то шептались и получили несколько замечаний от миссис Дюваль, пока преподаватель не выгнала их из аудитории.

В среду Сэм снова сидел за столиком со Смайтом. Он был настолько увлечён их беседой, что даже не смотрел в сторону Куинн. А после он ушёл вместе с Себастианом, толком не объяснив ничего друзьям.

В пятницу, когда Курт, Сантана и Сэм должны были ужинать в индийском ресторанчике в Трайбеке, о котором Сантана узнала от своей девушки Бриттани, Сэм позвонил в последний момент и сказал, что не придёт. Он никогда не умел лгать, поэтому оправдание «в метро были пробки, потом я снимал кота с дерева, в общем, я не приду», не прозвучало убедительно. И почему-то Курт знал, из-за кого Сэм не пришёл, чем самым нарушил полтора годовую традицию.

В понедельник Сэм — невероятно, но факт! — сидел рядом с Куртом. Потому что парень-зомби не пришёл на занятие.

А во вторник Сэм не ночевал в их квартире-студие в Бушвике.

В среду, когда Сэм снова сидел за столиком со Смайтом, Курт рассказал Сантане о том, что его немного беспокоила идея того, что Сэм отдаляется от них. И он немного ревновал друга. И Сантана назвала Сэма немного геем, узнав о том, что тот не ночевал дома и — скорее всего — был вместе со Смайтом.

А в следующий понедельник Курт случайно подслушал какой-то странный разговор. Сэм и Смайт говорили о сексе. И что чья-то задница оказалась залеплена паутиной — что простите, вопил поражённый мозг Курта. Смайт был невероятно раздражён и даже зол, когда Сэм сказал, что это круто, — мозг Курта отказался воспринимать информацию. Парень с гордо поднятой головой прошёл мимо друга и его зомби-приятеля, нарочито столкнувшись с плечом Сэма. Оба парня посмотрели на Курта с какой-то опаской. И Курта глубоко задел этот взгляд Сэма и то, что эти двое делили какой-то секрет. 

— Сэм точно гей, — снова повторила Сантана, когда они вдвоём направлялись на двойное свидание. 

И Курт весь вечер старался не думать о том, что же это был за секрет. Он весь вечер старался не надеяться на то, что он и Сэм всё-таки поговорят и всё снова станет на свои места.

И когда Эштон — парень, которого привела Бриттани, — взял Курта за руку по дороге домой, Курт совершенно не вовремя вспомнил об этой странной истории с паутиной.

— Ты слышал о сексе с паутиной? — выпалил Курт, не подумав, что сам сказал.

И он не удивился, когда через пару дней Эштон так и не перезвонил ему.


	3. Chapter 3

Он совершенно не понимал, как оказался в этой странной ситуации. Не то чтобы события, произошедшие с ним за последний месяц, были чем-то обычным, просто теперь всё казалось ещё более безумным.

***

Начало года было удивительно тяжёлым. Наверное, оно было таковым из-за того, что тётя Мэй и дядя Бен снова уехали во Францию, а у Себастиана только начались занятия в университете. 

Наследство, которое должно было перейти в руки Себастиану и его сестре после гибели родителей, пытались опровергнуть Стефан Смайт — родной брат отца Себастиана и один из совладельцев "Озкорп" — и его жена Корнелия. Эта судебная волокита за компанию тянулась на протяжении четырёх лет, начавшись сразу же после автокатастрофы. И усложняло ситуацию вовсе не то, что ни София, ни Себастиан не были совершеннолетними — ведь до того момента, пока детям не исполнится двадцать один год, шестьдесят процентов акций "Озкорп" должны были перейти в руки Бену, что фактически сделало бы его владельцем компании. Усложняло ситуацию внезапно обнаружившаяся судебно-психиатрическая экспертиза, указывающая на невменяемость Стэна Смайта и датирующаяся последними месяцами его жизни — временем, на которое выпадало переписывание наследства. В предыдущем варианте документа, предъявленном со стороны Стефана, акции делились пополам, что превращало Стефана в полноправного владельца "Озкорп". Никто, кто знал Стефана лично, не верил ни во что из этого. Но слова дяди Бена, тёти Мэй и близких друзей Стэна и Кэрри не звучали настолько же убедительно, как печати на предоставленных Стефаном документах. В итоге, шестьдесят процентов акций были заморожены до прекращения судебного процесса (или процессов) так же, как и остальная часть наследства (дома в Париже и Вестервилле, несколько автомобилей, драгоценности Кэрри и счёт в банке), кроме той части, которая делала Бена и Мэй опекунами Себастиана и Софии. 

И пока Бен и Мэй продолжали борьбу за наследство, не бросая работы, Себастиан делал всё, что было в его силах: второй год изучал Городской дизайн и архитектуру в Школе наук и искусств Нью-Йоркского университета, и подрабатывал баристой в "New Morning" и фотографом в одной не особо известной еженедельной газетёнке об автомобилях — парень увлекался фотографией ещё с детства так же сильно, как и архитектурой.

И именно поэтому начало сентября было таким тяжёлым — тётя Мэй и дядя Бен присутствовали на очередных судебных заседаниях в Париже, пока Себастиан учился, работал и приглядывал за своей пятилетней сестрёнкой вместе с соседкой мисс Абрамс. И всё это превратилось в какой-то нескончаемый круг повторяющихся рутинных дел: подъём, чистка зубов и готовка завтрака для себя и Софии, до нелепого тяжёлое пробуждение сестры, ради которого приходилось становиться невероятно хитрым, ведь малышке совершенно не хотелось идти в детский сад. По пути на занятия Себастиан отводил Софию в сад, после занятий забирал её, они вместе обедали, а когда приходила мисс Абрамс, Себастиан направлялся на работу. А после ночной смены спал всего несколько часов и снова поднимался на занятия. 

Парень ощущал себя белкой, загнанной в колесо, но в какой-то степени это ощущение спасало его. Хоть и убивало в какой-то мере: он настолько вымотал себя, что всё вокруг становилось копиями копий копий.

А потом всё стало совсем нереальным.

В один момент.

Или в одну ночь.

После занятий в университете он направился в корпус, в котором училась Куинн Фабрей — его лучшая подруга. Куинн изучала генную инженерию и задерживалась в одной из лабораторий. Обычно, к пяти часам она уже освобождалась, но в тот день Куинн не ожидала Себастиана возле главного входа на их лавочке. Себастиан позвонил подруге, но та не брала трубки. Поэтому парень решил сам прийти к ней. 

Узнав от одного из студентов, где примерно находится нужная лаборатория — это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем думал Себастиан, потому что лабораторий было слишком много, но стоило только упомянуть Куинн Фабрей, как нужное место оказалось найти в разы проще — Себастиан направился туда. 

— Себастиан! — грозно шикнула Куинн, как только заметила, что кто-то вошёл в лабораторию. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Если бы здесь был профессор Падалеки, то выгнали бы не только тебя, но и меня.

Смайт лишь закатил глаза и стал оглядываться.

В лаборатории было всего трое студентов, включая Куинн. Один из парней печатал на ноутбуке, второй что-то разглядывал в микроскопе. Куинн же записывала какие-то пометки, наблюдая за пауками в террариуме.

— Ты не отвечала на звонок, — ответил Себастиан, прохаживаясь по комнате. Всё то, с чем сталкивалась в своей работе Куинн ежедневно, казалось невероятно скучным. Даже скучнее всех "Пунктов назначения" вместе взятых.

— Я скоро освобожусь, — вздохнула Куинн. Она выглядела уставшей. — Ты можешь подождать меня снаружи?

Себастиан лишь усмехнулся.

— Кажется, я нашёл себе развлечение, — ответил он. 

Парень взял один из халатов, висевших на крючке и тут же надел его. После он забрал очки, в которых работала Куинн, и стал расхаживать по лаборатории под весёлый взгляд подруги и раздражённые взгляды её коллег.

— Мисс Фабрей, что мы здесь изучаем?

— Изменение структуры ДНК у нескольких видов пауков, — улыбаясь, ответила Куинн.

— Вы что, собираетесь превратить их в овощи? — поинтересовался парень, подходя ближе к террариуму с пауками. В каждом из отделов стеклянной "клетки" было по маленькому красно-синему паучку.

— Мы собираемся превратить их в спагетти, Смайт, — смеясь, ответила Куинн. Но потом она стала гораздо серьёзнее. — На самом деле, мы надеемся на то, что новый вид пауков станет гораздо сильнее, быстрее, у него улучшится чутьё и...

Но Куинн не успела договорить, потому что в лабораторию вошёл высокий седовласый мужчина, который, судя по испуганным взглядам Куинн и её коллег, был профессором Падалеки.

— Молодой человек... вы... — начал говорить мужчина, но Себастиан перебил его, быстро подойдя к мужчине. Он крепко сжал его.

— Я студент по обмену из Оксфорда, — начал он говорить с едва уловимым британским акцентом — в таких делах лучше не переигрывать. — Профессор Ксавьер обещал показать мне лабораторию...

— Но в нашем университете не работает никакой профессор Ксавьер, — озадаченно проговорил мужчина.

— Правда? — переспросил Себастиан.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Ну... тогда... — Себастиан снова стал пожимать руку мужчине. — Было приятно познакомиться.

И не сказав больше ни слова, Смайт выскочил из лаборатории и как можно скорее направился на улицу.

Только сидя на лавочке, Себастиан вспомнил о халате и тут же стащил его — тогда на его колено упал паучок. Точно такой же, как в лаборатории, — небольшой, красный с синей спинкой (или что это за часть тела была у него?) Прежде чем Смайт успел стряхнуть насекомое, он почувствовал слабую боль, похожую на укол пёрышком, когда берут кровь из пальца. Себастиан рефлекторно дёрнул ногой, и паук упал на асфальт.

Он не стал задумываться о случившемся, потому что пришло сообщение от Куинн: "Из-за тебя, профессор Ксавьер (профессор Ксавьер, серьезно?), мы работаем ещё пару часов. Увидимся завтра?"

И поэтому Себастиан пошёл за Софией в детский сад.

За ужином он чувствовал себя отлично, но потом, когда он помогал Софии с заданием (как маленькие детки могут делать модель Вселенной, если даже Себастиан, которому скоро исполнится девятнадцать, не мог сделать её?), его стало знобить. Кое-как доделав макет и получив десяток поцелуев от Софии, Себастиан лёг спать раньше.

Но не мог уснуть. Потому что, кажется, каждую его кость ломало. Он ощущал невероятный жар в каждой клеточке тела, в его глаза словно насыпали песок, и боль ощущалась даже в зубах, и в волосах, если такое вообще было возможно.

Казалось, прошла вечность, пока сон не взял верх. 

И он уснул.

И эта ночь, кажется, изменила многое. Потому что на следующее утро он не был прежним.

Проснувшись от звонка будильника, Себастиан не чувствовал усталость. Напротив: невероятной заряд бодрости и силы. И у него было просто прекрасное настроение.

Он тихо напевал песню, играющую на радио, пока варил кофе и одновременно жарил оладьи для себя и Софии, когда он зацепил локтем чашку. Но перед тем, как та упала, он успел схватить её — всего в двадцати сантиметрах от пола. И спасти что-то, что могло разрушиться так просто — разве это не хорошее начало дня?

А потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Себастиан шёл в комнату Софии, но почему-то остановился около макета Вселенной. Выглядело не так ужасно, как обычно выходило, стоило только Себастиану взять в руки ножницы и клей. Парень прикоснулся к маленькой модели Солнца, проверяя, высохла ли краска, а когда попытался убрать руку, то потянул на себя весь макет, словно он прилип, и тот с оглушительным грохотом упал со стола на пол. Но ещё не был разрушен.

Видимо, для всего было своё время. Потому что когда Себастиан присел на колени, чтобы поднять всё, из его левой руки, из запястья или откуда-то ещё, выскочило что-то белое. Сначала парень подумал, что эта штуковина взялась откуда-то позади него или ещё где (не из руки же?) и обернулся. Но белая нить тянулась от модели Марса до его запястья. И когда Себастиан зацепил её пальцами свободной руки, — какая же отвратительная была она на ощупь: ужасно липкая, — то понял, что это паутина. Паутина, которая тянется из его запястья. Из запястья. Из запястья, мать его, паутина!

Как она могла появиться там? Что происходило? Он спал? Почему ему не мог сниться секс с Эдом Вествиком? Нет, чёрт возьми, ему снилось, как из его запястья появилась паутина!

— Себастиан, — прозвучал сонный голос Софии позади парня. Он резко развернулся, потянув модель Марса паутиной, а из-за неё и весь макет — тот с грохотом ударился о кресло. 

София смотрела на всё происходящее всё ещё сонно, потирая глаза, но когда она начала осознавать, что сейчас весь их вчерашний труд разбит на куски, на её лице появилась грусть.

 

— Что происходит? — спросила она.

— Кажется, мы спим, — немного истерично ответил Себастиан. — Это похоже на сон.

София подошла ближе и присела на коленки рядом с братом. Тут же она стала дёргать паутину. "Это сон, сон, сон," — продолжал повторять Себастиан про себя.

— Я хочу себе такую же, — весело сказала она.

Себастиан улыбнулся. София была такой Софией.

Затем он постарался отцепить паутину от себя или от макета, но вышло только тогда, когда София принесла её маленькие красные ножнички для цветной бумаги.

Пока девочка завтракала и одевалась, Себастиан кое-как подремонтировал макет, но теперь он выглядел действительно не очень.

Весь день парень старался не вспоминать о случившемся, потому что это всё ещё мало казалось правдой. Ведь нереально, когда из людей начинать стрелять паутина? А вечером о ней вспомнила София. Они сидели на диване, Себастиан пытался успокоить сестру — она весь день проплакала из-за того, что девочка из её группы смеялась над её макетом и из-за этого смеялись и все остальные. София тихо всхлипывала, пока Себастиан заплетал ей косички: маленький манипулятор всегда любила это и щелчком пальцев или взглядом своих больших зелёных глаз могла заставить Себастиан заплетать её волосы. А потом девочка просто сказала:

— Себ, я хочу поиграть с той штукой?

И парню не нужно было спрашивать, что это за штука. Он прекрасно понимал, что имела в виду девочка. Но вместо игр с "той штукой" он включил сестре "Корпорацию монстров" и, дождавшись пока она уснёт, уснул сам с тяжёлыми мыслями об утреннем инциденте. 

А потом всё усложнилось. 

Нет, сначала он думал, что это весело — когда ты идёшь по улице и слышишь, что девушка в десятке метров от тебя шепчет своей подруге о том, какой у тебя классный зад. Или когда ты слышишь правильные ответы на тест, которые тихо бубнит заучка в первом ряду аудитории. Потому что когда происходит что-то хорошее, мы не задумываемся о причинах. Но стоит произойти беде, мы сразу же начинаем задаваться вопросами: "Почему это происходит именно со мной? Почему именно я? За что?" 

Когда он возвращался ночью со смены в кофейни, в одной из подворотен прозвучало тихое: "Вытряхивай карманы, иначе..." 

Сначала Себастиан подумал, что ему послышалось. Он надеялся, что ему послышалось. Но после это прозвучало несколько угроз.

Совесть вопила ему о том, что он должен помочь тому, кто сейчас нуждается в его помощи. Она кричала ему об этом, била кулаками в грудь, особенно тогда, когда Себастиан услышал тихий плач.

Но он просто прошёл мимо. Быстрым шагом, даже не глядя в ту сторону. Чем он мог помочь? Это ведь не его проблемы? Ему ведь страшно.

И всю ночь ему снились кошмары. Слова грабителя всё звучали и звучали в голове, затем звучал плач. И когда плач превращался в плач Софии, и её умоляющие мольбы, Себастиан подрывался с кровати.

Он несколько дней приходил туда. Днём. И просто стоял и думал о том, что произошло с человеком, которому угрожали. Он думал о том, что могло произойти, если он остановился.

Но он не остановился. Потому что София не могла потерять ещё и брата.

Кроме того, что он стал слышать гораздо лучше, стало происходить ещё кое-что.

Его рефлексы.

На занятиях по лакроссу он вытворял просто что-то невероятное. И первые несколько недель это было круто. Пока с помощью своего супер-слуха (именно так Себастиан стал называть эту странность, происходящую с ним) он услышал, что парни из его команды обвиняют его в использовании стероидов, о том, что он новый любимчик тренера, потому что отсосал ему, он слышал кучи грязи и дерьма. Даже Ден, с которым он общался более чем хорошо, говорил за его спиной.

Себастиан покинул университетскую команду по лакроссу.

Он старался игнорировать это: то, что он слышал, но не должен был слышать, то, что он видел, но не должен был видеть. Он старался игнорировать то, что к его рукам постоянно что-то липло, что из его запястий в самые неподходящие моменты вылетала паутина. Это ужасно, когда ты работаешь баристой, и к твоим ладоням постоянно липнут стаканчики с кофе. 

Однажды, когда он уходил с занятия миссис Дюваль, это произошло снова. В аудиторию зашёл Сэм Эванс. Себастиан знал его, потому что парень был клоуном на уроках английской литературы (хотя Смайт не сомневался, что он занимался этим же и на других своих предметах). В руках у Сэма был стаканчик с кофе. И всё, о чём мог думать Себастиан, — о кофеине. Потому что он совсем не высыпался. И ходил на литературу и французский только потому, что ему нужны были кредиты, а на этих парах он запросто мог спать и по-прежнему с лёгкостью сдать предметы.

Аромат кофе был слишком соблазнительным. И это случилось само собой — чёртова паутина выскочила из запястья и приклеилась к стаканчику. Себастиан почувствовал, как от страха его желудок провалился вниз. Всего доли секунды Сэм смотрел на него удивлённо, а затем едва не всунул кофе ему в руки, улыбаясь.

И тогда Себастиан понял, что пропал.

В среду у него всегда было немного времени после занятий перед тем, как забрать Софию из садика. И обычно это время он проводил в кофейне, в которой работал в ночные смены. 

Когда он заметил за одним из столиков Эванса в компании его друзей: темноволосой девушки и какого-то парня, сидящего к нему спиной, он знал, знал, чёрт возьми, что Сэм не отстанет

Так и было. Эванс подошёл к нему.

— Привет, — поздоровался Сэм.

— Мне кажется, перекись выела твои мозги, раз ты перепутал столики, белобрысый, — вместо приветствия ответил Смайт. Он очень надеялся, что Сэм мог прочить в его взгляде: "ПРОВАЛИВАЙ ОТСЮДА".

Но Сэм не провалил.

— То, что произошло в понедельник... — начал он, но Себастиан перебил его.

— Что произошло в понедельник? — спросил он. — Ты заценил мой зад и подумал, что возможно тебе что-то обломится. Прости, но я сверху и ты не в моём вкусе.

— Не валяй дурака, — словно маленького ребёнка попросил Сэм. — Я говорю о паутине, чувак. Она выскочила из твоей руки. Как будто ты какой-то чувак с паутиной. О! Чувак-паутина! — восхищённо прошептал он. Смайт радовался только тому, что Сэм додумался не кричать об этом, хоть что-то радовало. — Чувак-паук, вот кто ты, — с какой-то гордостью подытожил он.

— Перекись точно уничтожила твой мозг, — сказал Себастиан. И закончил разговор.

В понедельник на паре миссис Дюваль Себастиан снова спал, пока не почувствовал, что кто-то слабо толкнул его. Открыв глаза, он увидел рядом с собой Эванса. Снова. Как проклятие. Как семь казней египетских. Как все сезоны "Отчаянных домохозяек". 

Но у него был кофе.

А жизнь с кофе становится лучше.

Сэм сказал, что они вместе работают над проектом по английской литературе. На что Смайт ответил, что Сэм работает, а вместе они только получают оценку.

Как-то вышло, что Эванс встретился с ним снова во вторник. После занятия по профильному предмету, о котором Сэм никак не мог знать. Но тот просто сказал, что очарование — ключ к любым дверям.

И ещё он сказал, что им стоит обсудить эту паутину. И Эвансу было интересно, происходит ли что-то ещё интересное.

А Себастиан не мог больше держать это в себе. И он рассказал всё.

— Чувак, это всё из-за укуса паука! — как-то слишком счастливо заявил Эванс, словно выиграл миллион.

В этом был какой-то толк.

— Ты должен поговорить с Куинн... — начал он, а затем задумался. — Или я могу поговорить с ней и узнать всё об этом опыте и пауках. 

И в этом был какой-то смысл.

Возможно, было какое-то противоядие или ещё что-то.

Но Куинн совсем не вовремя уехала в Огайо.

А потом, когда Сэм сказал, что лучше об этом никому не знать, ведь над Себастианом тогда начнут ставить опыты, Смайт подумал, что это хорошая идея. Возможно, они оба пересмотрели фильмов, но идея оказаться в лапах этих психов в белых халатах (не в обиду Куинн, конечно же, думал парень) была совсем непривлекательной.

И Сэм предложил развить способности. Себастиан согласился научиться контролировать их, не более. Потому что ему не нужно было всё это.

Пару недель они тренировались. Если это, конечно, можно было назвать тренировкой. Сэм просто смеялся над ним, заставляя метать паутиной по стаканчикам. Или ещё он предлагал попытаться полезть по стене (что звучало крайне безумно, в стиле Эванса). Смайт не относился к этому серьёзно, делал "задания" только в полсилы или не делал вовсе.

И с точки ноль они сдвинулись к ноль целых одна десятая по координатной прямой ОХ — всё, чему "научился" Себастиан, был контроль паутины. Потому что паутина мешала ему жить. (Особенно в тот неловкий момент, когда во время секса из запястий Смайта выскочила паутина, прямо на задницу парня, который так испугался, что выбежал из квартиры — собственной квартиры — голым).

А в пятницу вечером к нему домой пришёл Сэм. И он сказал, что они должны рассказать обо всём Курту — другу Сэма — потому что Сэм не может потерять его.

— Ты не можешь рассказать ему, — просто ответил Смайт. Ведь он не мог сделать этого. Он не должен был делать этого. — Это не твоя тайна, Эванс. И думаю, что тебе и самому стоит забыть обо всём этом.

И просто закрыл двери перед носом Сэма.


	4. Chapter 4

На улице было немного холодно: ноябрьский ветер трепал волосы и дёргал за шарфы. Курт недовольно прятался за воротником пальто, отмечая про себя то, как тепло одет его друг. Тёмно-бордовые вязаные шарф и шапка выглядели невероятно тепло.

— Итак, о чём ты хотел поговорить со мной, Эванс? — наконец, спросил Курт. Потому что эта игра в молчанку ему надоела. Сэм в кои-то веки встретился с ним (ещё и по своей собственной инициативе), а сейчас вёл себя подозрительно тихо для восемнадцатилетнего парня, который обычно ведёт себя как пятилетний. И это подстёгивало в Курте желание высказать Сэму то, каким отвратным другом он был последний месяц. 

Но Сэм всё же начал говорить (и, да, это никоим образом не было связано с убийственным взглядом Хаммела):

— Я хотел извиниться, Курт, — немного смущённо и действительно искренне сказал Эванс. Его щёки (Курт не знал, то ли от холода, то ли от смущения и чувства вины) стали краснеть. 

— Действительно? — с сарказмом спросил Курт. Просто не мог не спросить — слова сорвались с его языка ещё до того, как парень успел дать шанс Сэму продолжить своё извинение.

Но Сэм не обратил внимания на замечание друга. Он, в отличие от Сантаны, с которой Курт спорит по любому пустяку (хотя у этих двоих гораздо больше общего, чем например, у Курта и Сэма), просто говорит с ним.

— Думаю, ты заметил, что последнее время я часто общался с Себастианом…

— Ты хотел сказать, с твоим бойфрендом? Потому что именно так вас называет Сан, и, задумываясь о том, что во время ваших посиделок со Смайтом в кофейне ты совсем не смотришь на Куинн — а это равноценно тому, что Ларри, наконец, открылись, мой милый друг, — мне довольно просто согласиться с ней.

— Курт, — простонал Сэм. — Это ведь смешно.

— Твой новый кинк, секс с паутиной, вот что смешно, Сэм Эванс, я бы даже сказал смехотворно!

Курт остановился, когда Сэм затормозил перед ним и, положив свои руки на его плечи, улыбнулся. Улыбнулся своей самой тёплой улыбкой, и потрепал волосы Курта, словно тот маленький мальчик.

— Я соскучился по тебе, Хаммел.

На душе сразу же стало легче.

— И хорошо, что соскучился, — по-прежнему немного сердито (потому что так просто не заслужить прощения Курта Хаммела) ответил Курт. — Вот только за волосы ты ещё получишь, а сейчас рассказывай, почему ты игнорировал меня и Сан.

Сэм запустил руку в волосы и задумался, словно не зная, с чего начать.

— Есть одна вещь… — всё же решился он, — о которой я, к сожалению, не могу тебе сказать.

Замечая недовольный взгляд Курта, Сэм быстро продолжил:

— Не потому что я не хочу, нет. Просто это не моя тайна, Курт, — сказал он. — И я думал, что мне удастся убедить Себастиана поделиться этой тайной с тобой, потому что ты помог бы нам, я знаю. Но Себа сказал, что не собирается этого делать, и со мной общаться он не собирается больше.

Курт кивнул, пытаясь освоить информацию. Сэм говорил об этой «тайне» довольно серьёзно, а значит это действительно что-то важное.

Ему ужасно захотелось спросить, как же теперь он и «Себа» собираются работать над проектом, но вместо этого Курт спросил:

— Это действительно важно, да?

Сэм улыбнулся, потому что знал, что Курт поймёт. Будет долго подкалывать его о том, кто из них сверху, кто снизу, будет ждать, когда же и его посвятит в эту тайну, но всегда будет настоящим другом.

 

***

 

Это была просто отвратительная идея, решил Курт, когда Сэм отошёл от их столика, потому что ему позвонили.

Курт остался наедине со Смайтом.

И Смайт выглядел так же недовольно. Видимо, эта ситуация не радовала ни одного из парней.

— Я делаю это только потому, что Сэм — мой друг, — нарушил тишину Курт. Смайт пожал плечами, словно его это не беспокоило. — Но раз мы оказались в этом положении, может, поговорим? — молчание парня Курт принял за положительный ответ, поэтому продолжил: — Куинн твоя подруга?

Смайт кивнул.

Как многословно, подумал Курт. 

— Знаешь, ты тоже мог постараться, хотя бы немного, — раздражённо бросил Курт.

— Если бы ты начал разговор с того, что делаешь это не только потому, что Сэм твой друг, а потому, что ты хотел бы узнать меня, например, тогда, может, я бы и постарался. Но теперь, уволь.

Курту совершенно не нравится этот тон. Будто его обвинили в чём-то ужасном. 

— Ты здесь по этой же причине! — запротестовал он. — И почему я должен хотеть узнать того, кто скривил лицо при рукопожатии так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

— Прости, принцесса, но от рюш и розового мне всегда становится плохо.

Курт сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы не взорваться от обращения «принцесса» и дальнейшего комментария Смайта.

— Сэм не говорил, что твоей огромной тайной является дальтонизм, — ответил Хаммел. — Потому что на мне синие и белые цвета, сурикат.

— Ничего лучше суриката не придумал? Потому что моя пятилетняя сестра назвала меня так, когда мы смотрели «Тимона и Пумбу», тебе должно быть стыдно, Хаммел, если… 

Курт не знал, показалось ли ему, что лицо парня смягчилось, а глаза загорелись. Но потом Смайт словно вспомнил, что зашёл слишком далеко, и сразу же смолк, мгновенно отведя взгляд в сторону.

Курт хотел было спросить о сестре, о том, что Смайт смотрит мультики, или ещё о чём-то, но вернулся Сэм, и желание спросить почему-то перестало быть таким сильным, как ещё несколько секунд назад. Курт просто смотрел на лицо Смайта, черты которого сейчас казались особенно острыми. Не такими мягкими и плавными, какими они выглядели (или казались) Курту мгновение назад.

— Вы так и не сказали друг другу ни слова? — немного огорчённо спросил Сэм, присаживаясь за столик. И пока они допивали свои напитки, говорил в основном Сэм. Курт и Себастиан только обменивались молчаливыми взглядами.

 

***

 

Себастиану совершенно не нравилась идея Сэма. Он не собирался подружиться с Хаммелом, потому что тот был… высокомерным. Ещё тогда, когда Сэм впервые подсел к Себастиану в кофейне, Курт посмотрел на него так, словно этот поступок был унизительным. Общение с ним не было унизительным. 

И как Себастиан мог доверять парню, который смотрел на него так? 

Когда Сэм предложил просто присмотреться к Курту. Себастиан согласился. Потому что его мать всегда говорила, что стоит давать людям шанс. И потому что Сэм очень настаивал. Когда Себастиан говорил, что Хаммел не похож на парня, который поверил бы в идею (по-прежнему сумасшедшую в понимании Смайта) супер-геройства, Сэм продолжал вторить, что он не знает Курта.

— А я не похож на парня, который знает математику, — говорил он.

— Ты знаешь математику? — спрашивал Себастиан.

— Нет, — смеясь, отвечал Сэм. — Но мог бы.

А Курт пил свой кофе и снова смотрел на него так, свысока. А потом ещё и сказал, что делает это только ради Сэма. Конечно же, Себастиан делал это по той же самой причине. Но то, как Курт бросил это ему, было крайне неприятно.

Они как раз только вышли из кофейни и собирались пойти прогуляться (точнее, на этом настоял Сэм), когда Эванс вспомнил, что не попрощался с Куинн, и снова забежал внутрь, во второй раз оставив Себастиана и Курта наедине.

Себастиан очень надеялся, что Хаммелу снова не захочется стать инициатором разговора.

Но Курт заговорил:

— Я хотел… хотел извиниться, — сказал он, заставив Себастиана врасплох. 

Курт смотрел на него, и Себастиан видел, как парень хотел отвести взгляд от смущения, как его уши краснели и как он нервно кусал губы. Но Курт продолжал смотреть ему в глаза. И Себастиан удивлялся, часто ли Хаммел извиняется, и думал ли он о том, чтобы попросить прощения всё это время в кофейне, пока Сэм заглушал своей болтовнёй неловкое молчание. 

Курт продолжил:

— Я стараюсь не относиться к людям предвзято, не узнав их. Но последнее время Сэм общался только с тобой, и мне было… мне не хватало его, — вздохнул Курт и наконец отвёл взгляд в сторону. Но скорее не из-за смущения, а просто потому что это было чем-то естественным. — Поэтому я хотел извиниться, — Курт снова посмотрел на него. Уголки его губ был слегка вздёрнуты. — За то, что так набросился на тебя. Мы, правда, могли бы постараться подружиться. Не ради Сэма, а просто так.

Это было похоже на детскую просьбу: давай дружить. Себастиан не знал, что ответить. Поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Хорошо, мистер Многословие, — уже полноценно улыбаясь, продолжил Курт. — А ты извиниться не хочешь? 

Смайт не успел открыть рта, потому что как раз в это время вышел Сэм. И когда Сэм прошёл немного вперёд, Курт прошептал Себастиану:

— Ты всё ещё должен мне кофе и извинение.

Себастиан не знал, почему он должен был ему кофе.

А затем Курт добавил громче, так, что услышал даже Сэм:

— Берковец.

И Себастиан не смог сдержать улыбки.

 

***

 

Всю дорогу Сэм спрашивал у них, почему Курт назвал Себастиана Берковцем, а Хаммела и Смайта, кажется, забавляло называть какие-то нелепые причины этого поступка.

— Смайт рассказал о том, что в детстве мечтал стать космонавтом, — в очередной раз придумывал Курт, — поэтому я и назвал его в честь этого великого астронавта. 

Себастиан наслаждался тем, как эмоции одна за другой сменялись на лице Эванса: от непонимания до любопытства.

— Я не слышал о нём, — заметил он.

Конечно же, не слышал, думал Себастиан.

А Курт всё продолжал:

— Но как же? В честь него ещё назвали созвездие. «Сурикат Тимон Берковец».

— Сурикат, как животное?

— Курт, почему ты лжёшь своему лучшему другу? Не уж-то тебе так стыдно сказать правду? — наигранно укоризненно спросил Себастиан. — Я же говорил, что мечтал стать порно-актёром. И поэтому Курт назвал меня в честь знаменитой звезды кино для взрослых, Тимона Берковца, известного тем, что впервые показал на экране тридцать седьмую позу в камасутре, позу суриката.

Они втроём молчали. Курт краснел. Сэм удивлённо смотрел на Курта, потом на Себастиана и снова на Курта.

А затем смех Себастиана и Курта звучал так громко, что голуби, бродящие по дороге, тут же взлетели в воздух; так заразительно, что Сэм, не понимая причины смеха, тоже стал смеяться.

— Боже, Сэм, ты не мог не смотреть «Тимона и Пумбу», — выдохнул Курт. Но парень не успел объяснить, как это связано с прозвищем Себастиана, потому что внимание троицы привлекло горящее впереди здание.

Горела пятиэтажка, только нижние этажи. Вокруг пожара собралась огромная толпа зрителей. Медики работали с людьми, которых уже вытащили из огня. Пожарные старались справиться с бедствием, и, кажется, пламя в южной части здания постепенно гасло.

А затем раздался тихий шёпот женщины. Она плакала и плакала, и повторяла, что её ребёнок остался там, внутри. И Себастиан не был уверен, услышал ли он её из-за своего супер-слуха, или потому что она находилась где-то поблизости.

— Мой мальчик, Джордж, мой маленький…

Себастиан оглядывался по сторонам. Вокруг царила паника. Страх и паника. Пожарные были заняты, а люди продолжали кричать.

Курт крикнул одному из пожарных, что в здание остался ребёнок.

Воздух был насыщен дымом, и жар пламени достигал их даже сюда. 

Себастиан всё никак не мог найти ту женщину. Никто, кажется, не слышал её, потому что никто не спешил на помощь.

А потом краем глаза он заметил, что Курт направился в сторону здания. И почему-то Себастиан знал, что Хаммелу хватит «ума» войти в огонь. 

И дальше всё происходило слишком быстро.

Он направил паутину на подошву парня, так, чтобы она приклеилась к асфальту. Курт едва не упал от того, что внезапно не смог оторвать ступню от земли.

— Держи этого придурка подальше от огня, — сказал Себастиан Сэму. — На Курте столько одежды и одеколона, что он всполохнёт как спичка, даже не успев войти внутрь.

Потому что с его рефлексами Себастиан мог хотя бы выжить. А если бы Курт пошёл спасать мальчика, то жертв стало бы на одну больше.

Сэм кивнул и направился к Курту. Себастиан быстро огляделся по сторонам. Возле пожарной машины он заметил какое-то чёрное одеяло. Схватив его и накинув на себя, парень тут же направился в здание.

Внезапно его сердце начало биться так громко, что этот звук стал заглушать всё вокруг: вой сирен, треск огня, плач людей, их перешёптывание. Он не слышал, как один из пожарных сказал ему остановиться. 

В здание было жарко и совершенно нечем было дышать. Себастиан тут же натянул футболку на нос так, чтобы было меньше шансов вдыхать дым. 

Пепел парил в воздухе, словно снежинки или словно пыль на солнечном свету.

Парень по-прежнему слышал только своё сердцебиение. Но вскоре где-то со второго этажа раздался тихий-тихий плач.

И это было совсем не забавно, что сейчас ему смеяться хотелось от мысли, что на лифте туда он не доберётся. Ступеньки опасно прогибались каждый раз, когда Себастиан наступал на них. Казалось, что почти всё было в огне. Воздух был похож на пелену. 

Из глаз Себастиана от горечи дыма стали бежать слёзы.

А потом он увидел мальчика. Испуганного мальчика. Лет пяти, как и его сестрёнка. Он крепко прижимал к груди фигурку Капитана Америки, прячась под столом. И когда мальчик увидел Себастиана, что-то в его взгляде заставило Себастиана почувствовать себя гораздо сильнее и смелее.

Себастиан подхватил его на руки и укутал их обоих в одеяло.

Пальцы мальчика — Джорджа — так крепко держали его за плечи, что прикосновение детской ладони ощущалось на коже гораздо горячее, чем жар огня.

Несколько раз Себастиану удалось увернуться от горящих досок. Когда же перед ними упал кусок деревянного потолка, парень отбросил его в сторону паутиной, которая тут же затлела и загорелась.

Чистый воздух внезапно оказался самым прекрасным, что когда-либо случалось с Себастианом. И выйдя из здания, он чувствовал себя живее обычного. Словно у него внезапно появилось второе сердце. 

Вокруг звучали аплодисменты. Это было странно. 

Наконец он увидел женщину, которая просила спасти его сына. У неё были такие же карие глаза, как и у Джорджа (или у Джорджа были такие же карие глаза, как у неё). И она горячо благодарила Себастиан, одновременно целуя лицо сына.

И следующее, что почувствовал Себастиан, как его обнимают.

Курт Хаммел.

Его обнимал Курт Хаммел.

И если бы ещё утром ему сказали, что его будет обнимать Хаммел, он бы не поверил. И если бы ему сказали, что он спасёт человека из пожара, он не поверил бы.

Не поверил.

Но смущённый взгляд Хаммела, который словно только понял, что он сделал, помогал поверить в то, что это — правда. 

И Себастиан давно не ощущал этого странного чувства веры, если честно. И это было приятно.

— Тебя могло привалить, — сказал Курт. — Ты мог сгореть.

— Сказал тот, кто сам собирался пойти в огонь, — ответил Себастиан. Ответил, ощущая, как в груди разливается какое-то тёплое чувство. Вера. 

— Я не собирался… точнее, эта жвачка или что это… приклеилось к обуви… — начал тараторить он. — Вот Сэму точно нельзя было подходить к огню. Его волосы настолько сухие, что загорелись бы как спичка перед тем, как он успел войти в здание.

Сэм рассмеялся. Себастиан не знал, от того ли, что фраза звучала похоже на его собственные слова, которые он сказал о Курте. Или потому что всё это было немного странно. Или ещё почему. 

Курт посмотрел на Сэма серьёзным взглядом.

— Тебе действительно нужно что-то делать с этой соломой, Эванс.

Теперь смеялся и Себастиан. И хотя Курт не смеялся вместе с ними, он улыбался.

И всё это было чертовски здорово, думал Себастиан.

А мальчик — Джордж — всё так же сжимал фигурку Капитана Америки и улыбался Себастиану.


End file.
